


Not Your Usual Dinosaur Space Rescue Mission

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Jared, Brief switching, Crack, Dinosaurs, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared and his crew are on a dinosaur rescue mission in deep space when they come across Jensen, who is very nakedly and very attractively floating in space. Things go about as you would expect.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689
Comments: 38
Kudos: 134
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Not Your Usual Dinosaur Space Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Last fill written for the sixth round of spn_masquerade on livejournal for this prompt: _Naked fairy Jensen floating through space. He bumps into Jared's space ships. There are also dinosaurs._
> 
> Listen, when someone prompts naked fairy Jensen in space plus dinosaurs, there’s just no way I can scroll past that prompt, no matter how ludicrous the premise or the ensuing plot is. This prompt was literally (literally!) daring me to write it. So I did.
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicaie and masja_17 for just rolling with whatever crack I write and betaing it without batting an eye. I also owe a debt of gratitude to the masquerade writing sweatshop peeps who brainstormed plot with me. Sadly I could not work Jensen being Jared’s fairy godmother in there. Next time maybe.

“How are they holding up?”

Chad steps up next to Jared. Together, they overlook their lower loading bay that they’ve turned into a big paddock. A group of dark green avaceratops is rolling around in the hay, shuffling it around with their tiny frills. They’re like miniature triceratops, with two horns instead of three and not bigger than a regular earth dog and really just too cute for words. Unfortunately, ever since Hammond’s original Jurassic Park was uncovered and humans were breeding dinosaurs again, keeping them as private pets had exploded. And animal safety rules, especially those of technically extinct and artificially recreated ones, were rarely enforced outside of Earth on all the planets humans had terraformed in the last three centuries.

Jared and the crew of the Impala run rescue missions of abused dinosaurs all around the galaxy, and their current charges are bound for the Skywalker star system. A whole planet there has been designated as a real, authentic dinosaur shelter.

“Now that we’re keeping the carnivores at the other end of the ship, they’re doing fine,” Jared says. “But we really don’t have enough food to make it.”

Chad’s face scrunches up in thought. “I mean, we could . . .”

“No.”

“You haven’t even heard my suggestion,” Chad protests.

Jared massages his temples. “We are not feeding the avaceratops to the raptors!”

“You do know that the planet is a complex ecosystem, right?” Chad asks, extremely gently. “Where they, you know, will kill and eat them anyway.”

“Yes, but that is different, out there they have a fighting chance,” Jared says. “Also I’m a rescuer, Chad, I can’t just—we’ll find another way.”

Chad crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Fine. But I’m not giving up my candy stash. Twinkies are _sacred_.”

Jared rolls his eyes, fully intending to tell Chad that _no one_ wants his disgusting twinkies, when the comm system crackles.

“Captain,” Felicia’s voice comes over the speakers. “You should come to the bridge. Like, right now.”

Her voice sounds slightly strained. Jared shoots Chad a look and then they’re both running down the corridor to the bridge.

Felicia is staring out of the big viewports, completely mesmerized.

“Alright, what’s up?” Jared asks.

Felicia just points out the glass.

Jared and Chad walk up to the glass and stare outside.

“What the…” Jared starts but doesn’t get further.

“Well,” Chad says slowly while they watch the creature floating in space before them. “Thank god we’re a rescue ship because whatever he is, we should definitely rescue him.”

“Definitely,” Felicia echoes.

Jared can only agree. The creature, because alive in space it can’t be a human, looks like a man, a very naked, very attractive man. Except that he has big, green translucent wings on his back. He’s floating in front of the window and looks at them with an exasperated expression. When they continue to stare at him, he throws his hands up and flies closer, knocks against the glass, gestures wildly.

“Right.” Jared tries to snap out of it, but really, the guy is still very naked. And still very pretty. With all the blood in his head rushing south, Jared is getting dumber by the second. “We should let him in.”

“Absolutely.” Chad grins. “I mean, I’ve been telling you, you need to get laid.”

That definitely snaps Jared out of it. He hits Chad over the back of his head. “Idiot.”

Jared walks over to the broadcast system. “Hey. If you can understand me, we’re going to open the starboard access hatch.”

The creature crosses his arms over his chest. _Finally_ , he mouths.

Well, that’s going to make things easier.

Jared rushes over to the access hatch. He opens the outside door and with graceful beats of his wing, the guy—fairy? fairies are real?—floats inside. Jared closes the outside door, restores oxygen and gravity and then opens the inside hatch.

Up close, the guy is even more beautiful. Dark blond short hair, artfully tousled by the wind of the airlock. His eyes are big and as green as the wings on his back. His lips are full and berry red and Jared really needs to stop himself from fantasizing about them and act as a captain. He trains his eyes on the guy’s face because even if he is devastatingly beautiful it’s still more appropriate than looking anywhere south of his neck.

The fairy theory seems more plausible by the second because the guy is way too pretty to be from earth. Or maybe they’ve finally found proof of alien life.

“So,” the guy says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Are we talking or are we just staring?”

Jared sputters. “Yes. I mean, I’m—as captain—welcome on board.”

The guy’s eyebrows shoot up in sharp angles. “Come again?”

Oh God, now Jared’s thinking about coming and that—he shakes his head and forces himself to stand up straight and stop fucking staring at this beautiful alien fairy creature.

“I’m Jared Padalecki, this is my ship,” he says and thinks he sounds almost dignified. “Who are you and how can we help?”

“We should probably start with clothes,” Felicia says from behind Jared.

“Nah,” Chad throws in. “Clearly the guy is fine.”

The guy shoots Chad a mean look. “Clothes are just a stupid puritan restriction on the beauty of life.” His voice is deep and rough and really, it’s like this guy is made for Jared. Fuck his life.

“So, this is your ship?”

“Yes,” Jared says.

“Hm.” The fairy looks around. “It’s a little run down.”

“Hey,” Jared protests. Pretty fairy or not, he’s not going to let this guy insult his ship. “We might not be a state of the art space cruiser, but the Impala is well-cared for, okay, and she’s a grand old lady and runs just fine.”

While Jared tries to get his dick to stay down—because insulting or not this guy is hotter than the surface of a sun—the guy looks around. “You’re a rescue ship, right? I assume you have a medic then.”

Jared takes a step towards him. “Are you hurt?”

The fairy’s skin is fair and dotted with golden freckles, and he seems unbothered by the cold, oxygenless void of space, but he could be injured elsewhere.

“It’s not for me,” the fairy says. He raises a hand, the air shimmers and then whatever spell he’d cast falls away and he reveals the tiny creature in his hand. A velociraptor baby. It’s very thin and looks kind of groggy.

“It’s the only one I could save from those bastards,” he says grimly. “They’re running a fucking dinosaur weapons development training facility.”

“That sounds like a bad movie plot,” Chad says with a snort.

Jared’s already at the comm system. “Danny, I need you in the medical bay. We have a patient incoming.” He turns to the fairy who looks incredibly happy by this development.

“I knew this was the right ship,” he says.

“What do you mean?” Jared asks.

“I’ve been looking for Danny,” the fairy explains.

“Danny?” Jared starts, stops. Blinks. “Are you like, her fairy godmother?”

“More like fairy god _lover_ ,” Chad mutters, “because hot damn.”

Hot damn indeed. Because even soft, the fairy is very well equipped. And Jared really needs to stop staring, otherwise his own equipment is going to become very visible in his cargo pants.

“What?” the fairy says flatly. “I’m not a fucking Disney character, I’m a fae and Danny and I are just friends.”

“Just friends?” Chad waggles his eyebrows.

The fairy gives him a cold look. “No. You are not my type.”

“Dude,” Chad says affronted. “No need to get mean. And I’m not asking for myself.” He hooks a thumb at Jared.

“Oh,” the fairy says. He lets his gaze shamelessly wander up and down Jared’s body. “Well, a little slow on the uptake, but cute.”

“A little slow…” Jared starts, then waves at the fairy’s very naked everything. “You’re naked!” he almost screeches.

“Obviously,” the fairy deadpans. “Just like the dinosaurs. You humans are the only ones who do the weird clothing thing.”

Jared sputters. “Well, it’s very distracting.”

The fairy smirks. “Thank you. And while I would love to hear more about how distracting I am, I do have a sick dinosaur who needs medical attention.”

Shame heats Jared’s cheeks. “Right. Follow me.”

He leads the way down to the medical bay, followed by the fairy, Chad, and Felicia.

“So,” Jared says, “if you don’t mind me asking, you still haven’t told us your name.”

“Oh right. I’m Jensen,” the guy says with a slightly sheepish smile. Now that they’re on the way to a medic, his demeanor has softened. “Usually my people don’t get involved in human affairs, but I’ve always had a soft spot for dinosaurs and I can’t just let these assholes torture these adorable creatures. I mean, look at him!”

Jensen holds up the baby velociraptor. Jared guesses it could be considered cute, but it also already has its deadly long curved claw at his feet. Well, maybe dinosaurs don’t eat fairies?

“And, you are a fairy then? A fae I mean. What exactly does that mean?” Jared asks, to make sure. But maybe it’s rude just to ask? Shit. But then, Jared’s never been a smooth talker with guys he finds attractive.

“We prefer fae,” Jensen says, “most of the human lore gets us right, Seelie court, wings, magic, etcetera etcetera. You’re taking this fairly well, all things considered.”

Jared clears his throat. “Well, you see weird things out here in space. And, erm—”

Jared’s not quite sure how to explain that Jensen’s nakedness is almost more distracting than his fairy wings, which is absolutely irrational and stupid, but Chad is kind of right, Jared hasn’t gotten laid in _months_ , so really, he can’t be blamed. And space ship captains also should not be fazed by an encounter with alien creatures, so really, he’s just doing his job.

“Jared is just a trooper,” Chad says. “In _all_ things.”

Down in the medical bay, Danny is already waiting for them.

“Jensen!” She immediately goes to hug the fae. “So glad you found us!”

“I’ve gotta say I’m kind of offended that you knew fae are real and you didn’t tell us!” Felicia puts her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know,” Chad says mulishly. “I think the knowing each other thing is more important. Especially because she’s hugging a naked guy.”

Jensen throws his hands up. “We already talked about this!”

Danny rolls her eyes. “Okay, first of all, Jensen made me promise not to share his people’s secret, and secondly, I am not sleeping with him if that’s what you’re worried about.” She shoots Chad a pointed look. “But since you’ve also not given me any indication that you, _earth’s greatest gift to women in space_ want to be exclusive, I don’t think I owe you this explanation,” she says derisively.

“Yeah, well I didn’t think we needed to talk about it as long as we’re out here, but you know—”

“Okay, enough.” Jared rarely raises his voice, but when he does, it has the desired effect.

Everybody falls quiet.

“Chad, make yourself useful and get Jensen some clothes. Felicia, make sure we stay on course and that no one followed Jensen. Do a deep space scan.” He turns to Danny and Jensen. “And you two are going to tell me how the fuck you know each other and why Jensen came here.”

Jensen’s eyebrows jump up and he shoots Danny a curious half-reluctant, half-impressed look.

Danny smirked. “I told you you’d like him.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jensen holds up the baby raptor. “Now, about my patient?” Then he turns to Jared, and really, the full force of Jensen’s green-eyed gaze is deadlier than any laser.

“Like I said, I rescued this little bugger and I knew you guys were going in the direction of the Skywalker system. Danny and I were planning to celebrate the solstice together and she told me to meet her there.” Jensen raises his eyebrows expectantly. “Good enough for you, Captain?”

Jared feels his pants getting a little tight at Jensen’s cocky expression, but he nods anyway.

While Danny gets to work, Jared awkwardly stands there. Jensen’s still naked and Jared’s still desperately trying not to look.

“So, do you make it a habit to rescue dinosaurs?” Jared asks, trying to restart the conversation.

“Recently, yeah. I know Danny from an encounter on earth.”

“I went to one of those hippie stone circle parties in college,” Danny calls over while she’s weighing the baby raptor. “And we ate a bunch of mushrooms and I thought I was just having a really vivid hallucination, but it turned out I really did cross over into the fairy realm.”

Jensen nods. “Danny helped me set a baby satyr’s broken leg and we’ve been friends ever since.”

Jared blinks. Baby satyrs. Huh. “That’s great.”

“Yeah. So when they started with the whole dinosaur cloning and abusing thing, she called me again to get help. And I wanted to leave the Seelie court anyway, because—” Jensen breaks off. “Anyway, I’ve been helping out the Dino Savior Alliance ever since.”

“That’s awesome!” Jared beams at Jensen. “I need to make a living, so I fly a lot of different cargo, but I usually try to make enough room to take a couple of dinos who need a new home.”

“That’s really great of you,” Jensen says and his eyes are so big and so sincere. And fuck, where is Chad with the clothes?

“Thank you. It’s the least I can do.” Jared desperately tries to keep talking because otherwise, he’s going to keep staring and then he’s going to talk about other things that are definitely not appropriate, but it’s really hard to focus in the face of Jensen’s general naked attractiveness. “So, I assume you don’t need a ship? To travel space, I mean?”

Jensen shakes his head. “I mean, it takes a lot out of me to travel through space, most of the time I take shortcuts through the Seelie realm and then travel to wherever my contact person is, but I can’t enter something made out of metal, hence the floating in space.”

“Naked,” Jared’s mouth says without his consent.

A slight blush spreads over Jensen’s cheeks. “Well, as I said, fae are not that big on clothes, especially during space travel. The material would just freeze and get stiff.” The corner of Jensen’s mouth turns up into a smirk. “Unless you mind?”

“No, not at all.” Jared drags a hand through his hair. He really needs to not focus on Jensen’s nakedness. Otherwise, parts of _him_ are going to get stiff. He hasn’t embarrassed himself yet, but now that the initial fairy shock has worn off…

“So, where is this Chad guy with the clothes then?” Jensen asks.

“That’s a really good question.” Jared has a feeling Chad’s not doing what he’s told, considering he wants Jared to get laid. Chad tries to be helpful, in his own very misguided ways. With a resigned sigh, Jared turns towards the door. “Follow me.”

He leads Jensen to the supply room and gives him a set of spare clothes. The dark boots, shirt, and jacket fit perfectly, Jensen’s wings disappearing as soon as he pulls the clothes on. The light gray pants are a little tight, especially when Jensen bends over to lace up the boots.

Jared swallows.

“Food,” he says to distract himself. “Do you want to eat?”

“I’m starving,” Jensen says and casually licks his lips.

Okay, yeah, Jared is definitely going to die.

They eat with the rest of the crew who got over the shock of a naked fairy appearing in space fairly quickly. As Jared said, there’s a lot of weird shit happening out in space and they do help rescue genetically engineered, endangered, extinct creatures from millions of years ago which in itself is whacky enough.

After the long meal, Jensen stands. “I’m going to check on the patient.”

“Of course,” Jared says.

Jensen hesitates for a moment, then he nods. “Alright then.”

When he’s gone, both Danny and Chad stare at Jared.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Chad asks, smacking Jared on the back of his head. “If I’ve ever seen an invitation for a quickie in the medical bay, that was it.”

Danny slaps Chad’s arm. “Don’t be crass. Also, Jensen would never fuck in an animal clinic. What is wrong with you, you pervert?” She turns to Jared. “You should go after him, though. He does seem to like you.”

Chad nods emphatically.

“And the fae are all about the-taking-whatever-they-want, instant gratification thing,” Danny adds, her cute button nose scrunched up in contemplation. “You know what, maybe…”

“He’s a space-traveling fairy,” Jared says. “How would this even work?”

“You’ve got a dick, he’s got a dick. I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Chad says dryly. Then he turns to Danny. “Fairies do have sex, yes?”

Danny rolls her eyes. “Of course they do and no, I’m not going to tell you how I know that. Jared, look, you’re a space-traveling animal rescuer. And you’re cute and fun, and brave and tall. Which I know for a fact is exactly Jensen’s type because he’s complained often enough that he can’t find anyone to date among the fae.” After a moment of contemplation, she points her knife at him. “And if you tell Jensen I said that I will skin you with a scalpel.”

Jared grins. “Got it.”

When he walks away, he hears Chad say, “You’re so hot when you threaten people with medical equipment,” and Danny retorts, “oh my god, shut up I don’t know why I tolerate you.”

Thankfully, Jared is too far away to hear Chad’s answer.

In the medical bay, Jensen has opened the raptor’s cage and is cuddling the dinosaur. It’s small enough to fit in the palm of Jensen’s hand and it’s one of the most adorable things Jared has seen in his entire life.

Jensen must have heard him come in because without taking his eyes off the raptor baby he says, “You just going to stand there the whole day or are you coming in?”

Jared laughs nervously and walks inside. He’s the captain of his own ship, has fought space pirates and rescued animals from ruthless smugglers, but he’s never been particularly smooth when it comes to flirting and he’s certainly never encountered anyone as beautiful and intriguing as Jensen. Who is also an otherworldly fae. So yeah, Jared’s a little awkward.

But Jensen is here, and he did seem like he wanted to talk to him, so Jared walks further into the room.

“I was wondering if you could do us another favor,” Jared says.

“Sure,” Jensen says, still petting the raptor who’s making happy little chirping noises and gnawing on Jensen’s thumb.

“We don’t have enough food to feed all the dinos. I don’t know if there’s something you can do about that…”

“That’s not a problem,” Jensen says, then his mouth curves up in a smirk. “I can make all kinds of things grow.”

Jared swallows. Is Jensen flirting? It sounds like flirting. But Jared’s nervous and awkward and what would he say to that anyway apart from a pathetic _yes, please_. So instead he clears his throat and says, “So. You didn’t say what your plans are. Now that you’ve dropped the raptor off.”

Over the raptor’s tiny head, Jensen shoots him a curious look. “You want to get rid of me that quickly?

“What? No!” Jared starts sweating. This is not going well. “Stay!”

“Oh, so I can’t go?” Jensen asks.

“What?” Jared wrings his hands. “No, that’s not what I meant, that’s—”

Jensen laughs. “Relax. I’m just teasing you. You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“I’m not—flustered, are you kidding me, I’m the captain of this ship and I—”

Jensen watches him with a growing smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

“Okay, so I’m flustered,” Jared throws his hands up. “It’s not every day that a beautiful fae bumps into my ship.”

“Beautiful, eh?”

Jared glares at him. “As if you don’t know.”

Jensen laughs. The corners of his eyes crinkle and Jared feels a little like he’s been punched in the gut.

“So,” Jensen says and slowly advances on Jared. “Captain of a spaceship, dinosaur rescuer, tall _and_ cute, what’s the catch?”

“I, erm, I get flustered?” Jared stutters out.

“That’s cute, not a flaw,” Jensen says decidedly, coming even closer.

Jared swallows. Unless he’s imagining things Jensen is, contrary to Danny’s words, really about to do something in the medical bay.

“I sweat a lot,” comes out of Jared’s mouth and he wants to hit himself in the face immediately.

Jensen licks his lips. “I bet you taste amazing.”

Oh god. Jared’s actually honest to god getting weak in the knees here.

“I’m a little uncoordinated. Klutzy, sometimes.”

“Hm.” Jensen tilts his head. “No worries, I don’t mind taking the lead.”

Jared swallows. That could mean so many things and he’s down for _all_ of them.

Jensen stops, about a foot in front of him, green eyes fixed on Jared’s face. “Do you want that?” Jensen asks. “Me taking the lead?”

“I mean, I’m pretty open for anything, really,” Jared says and god, why can’t he just shut up? “Versatile, I mean and you are really hot and you have a great everything really, so—”

Thankfully, Jensen ends Jared’s word vomit and kisses him.

His lips are soft and when Jared is too stunned to move, Jensen slowly slides his lips against Jared’s, coaxes his mouth open and licks inside. Jared finally manages to move, gets his hands on Jensen’s hips and kisses him back.

One moment spirals into the next, one of Jensen’s hands finds its way into Jared’s hair and scratches along his scalp. Jared moans, pulls Jensen in tighter, gets a hand on his firm ass and fuck.

Jensen makes a tiny sound, pushes in closer and—the raptor between them chirps indignantly.

“Sorry, little one,” Jensen says, presumably to the raptor, but he doesn’t stop kissing Jared and Jared forgets about the raptor when Jensen grips him through his pants.

“Fuck.”

“Yes,” Jensen says with emphasis. “Definitely.”

Jared’s head is swimming and he’s pawing at Jensen’s ass and shoulders and he distantly realizes he’s making a lot of noises, but he really can’t be bothered, not when Jensen is ripping his clothes off at a breakneck speed. Jensen pushes at him backwards until Jared’s back hits one of the exam tables. It's just the right height that when Jensen gives him another push, Jared sits down on it and Jensen can step right between his legs. And somehow he got naked too and their dicks are touching and oh god, Jared’s already this close to coming.

“What—”

“A little magic goes a long way,” Jensen says against Jared’s neck, sucks and bites at it and Jared gets his legs around Jensen’s hips to pull him in tighter.

“What kind of magic are we talking here?” Jared pants, pulls Jensen back in for another deep kiss.

When Jensen’s hand slides between Jared’s legs, it’s slick.

“Oh. That—” Jared leans back further to spread his legs wider. “That’s awesome.”

Jensen laughs. But he sounds a little out of breath out too. “You’re pretty awesome too.”

Jared wants to reply, but Jensen slides two slick fingers into him and he moans instead.

Jensen’s fingers are thick and the stretch is taking Jared’s breath away, but he wants more. “Come on. More. Fuck me.”

Jensen groans. “Yes, fuck yes.”

Jensen’s dick feels even better than his fingers, long and thick and he fucks Jared hard and fast. His hands hold Jared’s hips tight enough to bruise and Jared wants it all.

Jensen’s eyes are glowing green and his wings are back, batting with every thrust of his hips. And he’s looking at Jared like he’s the miracle here.

“So fucking pretty.” One of Jensen’s hands glides up and down Jared’s chest and belly, before holding him tight again. “You feel so good, so close.”

“Yes, please. I need to—” the rest comes out as a garbled mess when Jensen’s hand wraps around Jared’s dick and he starts stroking him.

Jensen’s dick is filling him just right, hitting that perfect spot and when Jensen twists his fist, Jared comes all over himself.

“Fuck, so hot.”

Both of Jensen’s hands lock around Jared’s hips and Jensen’s movements become quicker and more erratic and with a groan that half sounds like a mix of Jared’s name and a curse, Jensen comes hot inside of him.

He rides out the aftershocks and then leans down over Jared’s body, half propping himself up on the table, half lying on Jared’s chest.

“This is a very nice welcome service you have for your guests, Captain Padalecki.”

Jared’s dick twitches when Jensen says Captain and there’s definitely something to be explored there, but for now, Jared’s content to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair and bask in the afterglow.

Jared’s pulled out of his postorgasmic haze by a chirping somewhere to his left. Oh no.

“Jensen,” Jared asks slowly. “Where did you put the raptor?”

“The raptor?” Jensen’s voice is barely more than a rumble. “What raptor?” Then he freezes. “Oh.”

“Yeah _oh_.”

“In my defense,” Jensen says and mouths at Jared’s neck. “I was distracted.”

“Well, you still get to go catch him again.”

In answer, Jensen sucks at his throat.

“I mean it.”

“Oh, do you?” Jensen’s voice is dark.

“As captain of this ship,” Jared tries for a stern voice, but it’s hard with Jensen kissing down his chest. “I order you to catch that raptor.”

Jensen just grins at him. “The raptor will be okay for a little while longer.” And then he starts licking the come from Jared’s stomach and Jared goes lax on the table.

Jensen has a point. The raptor is too tiny to do any real damage yet anyway. Because Jensen is now licking Jared’s dick to hardness and then climbs on the table.

“I had a really hard time deciding whether I wanted your ass or your dick and then I thought, why not both?” Jensen gives him a sunny smile and then sits down on Jared’s dick.

Dazed, Jared nods. “Both. Both is good.”

And really, they can totally catch that raptor after round two.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
